


Incident Report 57.8

by vizarding



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s) - Freeform, Pokemon, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: It has been five years since Team Rocket reared its ugly head to the Pokemon world at large after their assault on Kanto. In that time, the International Police has been infiltrated and compromised; it falls on retired Interpol Agent Church to journey to the Johto region and find out what schemes they're up to exactly. In the process, she finds one of the other agents, Bishop, seems to have a hand in the uprising. Church knows he couldn't. So what exactly is he doing there? Join Church as she travels across Johto, gathers badges undercover, and annihilates Rocket as a one woman army.





	1. Absol Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my passion project featuring my ocs, all tagged characters will become major characters later in the fic as they appear. this is based on my hg save file, i have completed the game with this team.

_ Location: Southern Hoenn. Further details classified.  
_ _ Date: December 19th, 2001 _

It is a brisk day when one black car with tinted windows passes through Littleroot Town. It is not often they see cars traveling their way, certainly not heading south, an alien sight indeed. There was not a drop of snow on the ground; it was weather like this that Hoenn residents gave thought to Groudon, giving them warmth from beneath the earth. ‘May it rest in silence,’ muttered along with their offerings to the land god. The snow-less day was of more concern to the citizens of Littleroot than that one car, though odd, it would not disrupt their day, perhaps just give the local wives something to gossip about before quickly forgetting it for a new topic. It was better that way for the occupants of that one, single car.

Discretion was on Agent Castle’s mind as he organized his papers, sliding them neatly into his briefcase. The road they traveled began to grow bumpy, turning to gravel as they approached the dead end. Castle exited the vehicle and tapped the roof as thanks, leaving without indicating when he would return. The driver needn’t ask such questions. He will be back when he is back, and no sooner. There were matters of grave importance and he didn’t have time for the lesser ilk, not at a time like this-- the amount of time it took to find a driver he could trust! Stepping into the brush, he was quick to find a beaten path leading through the trees, Zigzagoon scurrying around his feet and into the brown. Leaves crunched beneath his feet, and he kept one hand ready to draw PokéBall if need be. This wasn’t exactly an area infamous for fatal Pokémon attacks; perhaps this is why she chose it.

Not that he was one to question what went through her mind, he’d rather not.

Quick enough did the trees part, giving way to a clearing with a quaint little cape cod cottage at its center, a massive greenhouse wrapping around its back, a tower, well, towering tall above the chimney. The flutter of wings was seen within, greenery blocking out most of the windows down below. Crashing waves were heard in the distance, the sea singing Phione’s lullabies to the open sky stretching beyond it.

Castle straightened his tie, approaching the lone residence. Two knocks to the door, polite as can be in a less than polite situation. He was unfortunate to come face to face with a Toxicroak opening the door rather than her, and the blasted toad dared to try to shut him out! A quick foot stuck in the door made work to banish the idea from the Pokémon's mind as its chin puffed up in annoyance. Castle went further, forcing himself in before the Toxicroak could apply any strength to close the door.

“I’m here to see your master. Where is she.” Straight to the point, he glared down to the Pokémon who’s eyes attempted to avoid him. He sighed and turned to the hallway, figuring he’d find it himself. That is, until the Toxicroak rounded him, waving a hand and crying at him. Poison claw clearly threatening to jab him at any moment. 

Castle did not falter to the threat. And once that was made abundantly clear, the Pokémon gave up and pointed down the hall towards the back. As he might have guessed, it appeared to be the way to the greenhouse. Nearly tripping over a Gulpin and having Weedle crawl over his feet as he walked, Castle overcame what annoyances came his way to emerge into the massive greenhouse, rows lined with plants and Pokémon alike, blooming in humidity.

To say he didn’t encounter obstacles navigating the crowded space was an understatement and he was prepared to pull out his own Pokémon at one point when a Scyther attempted to cut his path. As it raised its trochanter as if to strike him, a voice as cool as a Sealeo’s coat spoke, washing over Castle like an old friend. “Ah, Francis, enough of that.”

Atop a ladder, perched in the light reflecting off the windows, sat a beautiful black woman, an Ekans comfortably curled around her shoulders; vitiligo splattered across her left eye, angular cheekbones leading into a sharp jawline, free natural hair tied back in a patterned cloth. To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement; a woman with an air of mystery and confidence surrounding her, a cloud inescapable in her presence. She was never one to mask how highly she thought of herself when not undercover.

“Agent Church.”

“Agent Castle. To what do I owe the pleasure.” She held a watering can held aloft and a Venomoth fluttered down and took it, flying past him and sprinkling his suit with some of the excess. He grumbled and she rested her chin the palm of her hand, looking down to him with just the slightest hint of a smile. “It must be something special.”

He cleared his throat. “The agency has a mission for you.”

“Oh, how unfortunate. You see, I am retired.” She shrugged quite visibly, hands thrown up beside her, making a show of it. “You are well aware of this fact.”

“You are the best agent for the job.” He didn’t let this stop him, opening his briefcase flap and pulling out the manila folder.

“I’m quite busy. You see, it’s almost time for Naja’s milking. Ekans at her age produce such a potent poison, one even stronger than Arbok would you believe.” She lovingly cupped Naja’s face, fingers drawing under her chin. This earned a flick of the tongue from the very good girl, happy to receive such praise. “Are you here to buy a poison? Because I--”

“The agency has been compromised, Agent Church.”

Blunt, straight to the point, no nonsense. That is how Castle carried himself, and he figured he’d be the best, and possibly only, person for this job. Convincing Church to come out of her self-proposed ‘retirement’ which had never been officiated… It seemed to get the necessity of the situation across, as she was no longer smiling. Head cocked, the Ekans curled slightly tighter, adapting to her mood.

“Compromised, how, would you say.”

“You are one of the few agents we can trust. Rocket has infiltrated our ranks and information has been leaked. Locations, identities, files. You name it. We are unsure what our handle is on the situation right now. We only know one thing for sure. Their resurgence is focused in the Johto region. _ Something _ is happening there. And we need you to find out what.”

He offered the folder up to her and she took it, flipping through it. Glancing between him and the paper. “There is no agent you can trust more than I?”

“With your qualifications, and your status as separate from the agency, it has been ruled that you are within reason to hire for the job.”

“What you’re saying is my little retirement plan works out for you. Can’t contact Rocket on the current Interpol status if I am not up to date with the status quo.”

“Indeed.”

Church gave a small huff, eyes flicking across the page as she read, one after another. “And my host family for my undercover status…?”

“Already implemented.”

“So I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“The Agency assumed someone of your renown--” he nearly sneered at the word, “--would understand the dire situation and accept for the greater good.”

“Oh Castle, you flatter me so.” She giggled. 

This was not a moment to be laughing. He did not understand her carefree attitude in the face of Interpol’s possible demise by one of history’s most diabolical groups. They were capable of such deep cover operations, money extortion, and organized Pokémon trafficking for years under Interpol’s watch! The tragedy that Kanto’s league suffered was still felt to this day. They were nothing to sneeze at, to say the least.

“Alright. You’ve convinced me. I accept.” Church let her head lul to the side ever so slightly and held up the folder, this time a Ledian appearing to retrieve the item and fluttering away. “You are so very persuasive, I am shocked they did not choose you for such an important mission. You’d do wonders with a little make-up.” She teased. “No, no, a messenger is much more suited for you.”

Castle scowled, gazing up at her. He had nothing to say. He accomplished what he came here to do and that was all that was needed. “Your first contact--”

“--Will be Professor Elm of Johto. I read the report in full. Don’t worry.”

Agent Church was one of Interpol’s most decorated agents, with countless accolades and missions under her belt; a history of stealth and undercover missions, known as a master of disguise, capable of blending into a crowd with ease, and quite adept at hand-to-hand combat, she is one tough opponent. Her extensive knowledge of Bug and Poison-type Pokémon and their venom aided in quite a number of missions as well. Many of the younger agents admired her, as her record is seen as nearly flawless, ranging from being a simple missing person’s investigator to taking down underground Pokémon fight clubs. She was, forgive Castle for repeating himself, nothing to sneeze at.

Not that he was happy about it. Church was absolutely insufferable to him. She knew how perfect she was and reveled in it. It was unbecoming in his eyes.

And perhaps Church knew of his feelings as well.

She didn’t seem to care either way.

She also didn’t seem to be moving from her perch, still looking down at him. As she saw herself always, he would assume.

Well he was done, he did what he came here to do. Having completed his mission, he turned to leave, only for her to speak up again. “Castle, is. That is, ah.”

She paused, her words seem caught in her throat.

He didn’t turn back to her, only waited.

“Nevermind. You be careful. After all, if the situation is so dire you require my assistance, you really don’t know who you can trust. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you, sweetheart.” She flicked her wrist, giving him the smallest wave.

Was he just a joke to her? What an insufferable woman. The quicker this was solved, the faster she could go back to her retirement and stay out of his hair. Not that he had any on his shaved head.

Castle was quick to escape the humidity of the greenhouse and found his way out the door, welcoming the slight chill in the air. Groudon’s blessing indeed, what he wouldn’t give for some snow to cool himself off as he loosened his tie. Having done his business, he loosed his Skamory to the world, deciding to fly back to the car rather than walk.

That woman just knew how to get under his skin.

Arceus help Team Rocket, for what they had just unleashed on themselves.


	2. A Curl of the Mankey's Paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church sets out on her journey, and gets her first few bumps along the road.

_ Location: New Bark Town, Johto  
_ _ Date: January 3rd, 2002 _

New Bark Town was a small, comfortable little pocket of Johto, its most traffic reserved for Professor Elm’s lab, be it stuffy assistants coming in with field research or the occasional newly licensed trainer coming to receive a purebred. The residents were well-mannered and welcoming to anyone who might happen their way, as there weren’t many new faces. And on this day there would be three, moving in to one of the two vacant houses in town. Spacious and tucked in close to the professor’s lab, the mother of the family expressing to her new neighbors how excited she was her daughter could get her first official Pokémon.

Church, of course, was the daughter in question.

Mission parameters: Pose as a young adult at the start of her journey and travel through Johto to find the source of the Rocket insurgence. Wipe it out if possible. Collaborate with contacts within the region to retrieve intel and carry out orders.

The mother they chose for her was close enough, a similar jawline could lead one to believe she took after her father. Make-up covering up vitiligo, and two beauty marks on her chin to draw the eye, a notifiable identifier one might give to an officer recalling her appearance. A tight sports bra binding her chest. She had to hide that part somehow, her usual bosom may not qualify as ‘young adult.’ (She was quite proud of it, such a shame to hide it away.) The younger brother, a new recruit she could only guess, barely spoke. Unovan, still learning the language. Sloppy, but give the dire situation, understandable. Someone was needed to guard the civilian playing housewife, just in case someone dangerous came calling.

Introducing herself to the neighbors, and getting comfortable for two whole days before leaving was a wait, but actually quite short in her experience. She was raring to go on her journey! Excitement in her eyes, a pep in her step. One of the local children, Ethan, proudly displayed his Marill to her, saying he was leaving soon as well. She smiled to him, resisting an encouraging pat on the head, that would show her age, and instead pulled his hat down over his eyes, teasing him.

Her ‘scheduled’ meeting with Elm came on the morning of the 5th, and she was quick to leave. A nod to her ‘little brother’ and she was off.

The lab was a crowded sort of place, filled not just with scientists with eyes hidden behind thick pop-bottle glasses, but Pokémon as well. All clamoring over their respective works, whatever they may be. Three Vulpix sat comfortably on a table, each with their own distinct characteristics, three women to match taking notes fervently. Across the room, two men were working with a Granbull, examining its teeth, one motioning towards the bookcase lining the wall; a Slowking following the line, pulling a book from the shelf as indicated. Perhaps the strangest sight was an attendant sheering a Mareep in the corner, but it’s not exactly Church’s business what ever they might be doing in this lab. She was here for one thing and one thing only.

The man of the hour was in the very back, next to a machine containing three tiers, each having a trio of Pokéballs displayed. Elm himself had his back to her, typing away at his computer. He seemed quite lost in his work, and, bless him, Church wasn’t in a patient mood. Masking it well, a hop in her step, excitedly tapping on his shoulder. “_Professor_~!”

“Wah!” He nearly jumped out of his skin, glasses falling askew as he lifted himself a metaphorical foot in the air. Turning and looking very harried by the surprise, he fumbled over his words, nearly slipping out an ‘Agent.’ Faced with amateurs in the time of a crisis is the quickest way to fail a mission. Beggars can’t be choosers, and Church needn’t be reminded of it. “H-hello, who let you in!”

What a greeting. Way to go. “Hello, I’m _ so _excited to meet you sir, I’m your appointment for the afternoon! Remember, you said you’d give me a Pokémon for my journey!”

“Ah, right, um,” his hand groped the desk behind him, blindly searching until he brought back a clipboard. Finally adjusting his glasses proper, Elm looked over his notes. “Linhardt Everett? Yes. Your mother called ahead--”

“Oh please, it’s Linn!” Church flashed a peace sign, throwing in a wink for good measure. “Everyone calls me Linn, Linhardt is just _ sooo _ serious sounding. I can’t wait for my first Pokémon!”

“R-right. Do-- Do you know about my research? We’re very interested in the breed of Pokémon here in the lab, and the variations that come with it. From show-bred to pure-bred to all the possibilities that come from the wild conditions they grow up in, I’m so interested in seeing all that can come from just one kind of Pokémon depending on its lineage! Why, have you seen the effects of egg group exploration, it’s fascinating!”

“Oh, I had no idea, all the types kind of look the same to me… we have two messenger Pidgey at home, maybe I haven’t really looked at them.”

“To the untrained eye, it would appear that way, but there is a wealth of variation even in closely bred families. Why, I’m sure those Pidgey come from a tree of--”

Church let the professor ramble away while waiting to feel any prying eyes directed their way. What started as painfully scripted gave way to actual passion, a good thing for Elm. There was no guarantee the lab was safe, hence keeping up the appearance of one brand new trainer coming to beg for a Pokémon. Surely if he didn’t go on this spiel, it would be suspicious. Filing out all his little assistants was also out of the question, what would be the point, exactly? A man like this could not come up with a convincing excuse that was for sure.

“Right now we’re conducting an experiment with three families of Vulpix, exposing them to different partners of the results of three egg group experimentations! And-- oh. Right, your Pokémon! And, what I mean to say.” He looked back to his clipboard and then back up at Church. Sheepishly, he motioned to the machine, pulling out one of the tiers to present her options. “I just got an e-mail! From my close friend Mr. Pokémon. He lives close by and I was wondering if you could run an errand for me.”

Messy segway. He didn’t even look at his computer. “Really? I feel so important!” Church clapped her hands, “What kind of errand? Is it for your research?”

“It’s-- It’s probably just another egg from his Togekiss, he’s always messaging me for them, but I’m so busy with my research…”

“I’d love to help! Especially if it means I get to pick--” She pointed at the three Pokéballs. Elm edged himself to the side, giving her room to make her choice.

There was no question, picking up the ball containing Chikorita.

Church had history with raising Grass-types, many Poison-types having that nifty little dual typing. Plenty of Vileploom sunning themselves in her greenhouse, Weepinbell and Roselia nestled under the misters. She’d have preferred a Bulbasaur, they were very reliable, solid, not to mention pleasant to work with, but her preferences did not matter. A mono-grass was not under her belt, but it was less foreign than Cyndaquil or Totodile; she’d needed the proper team composition to complete her mission, and the less time fumbling over unknown types, the better. Research in advance provided Meganium to be just as dependable as Venusaur to take a hit, and deal it back with force.

Truly, as a Bug enthusiast, Church was well aware that _ any _Pokémon could be quite a contender with the right love, care, and belief in their power. Your opponent underestimates you constantly. Rely on that.

She would rely on this Chikorita.

With a short goodbye, Church was off to her first information drop. Mr. Pokémon had intel regarding recent activity and where exactly to start looking first. The Agency considered its information channels too crooked to truly give a legitimate source, and would therefore rely on the eyes and ears still planted within Johto. A select few could be trusted, and (if their profiles were to be believed), they would be her lifeline in receiving orders on what exactly to do with this operation. Where the big red R lie, she will follow and eliminate whoever necessary. If she gets the chance to cut the source at its head this time, well, that would be something.

Giovanni has been a ghost in the system for far too long. His disappearance five years ago, of course, but even _before_ that. Right under their nose for _years_. It was an embarrassment to say the least. No one knows his current location. Lesser agents would consider this a chance for clout.

Not that Church _ minded _clout. She was very much aware of her status as an agent.

But she was beyond doing things for rank.

Ethan tried to stop her on her way out of town, his Marill rolling into her ankles, but with a quick pat to its blue head and wave to the kid, she was on to Route 29. The thin layer of snow crunched under her boots as she hiked her way to Cherrygrove. A few Sentret scurried across her path and a Pidgey puffed up, defending its territory, but there was no problem. No need to summon her new companion. Stopping in the lakeside town only briefly to do some shopping, she stocked up on some basic supplies and rations to last a few good days, sealing it all away in her bag’s hammer space.

Walking north on Route 30, armed with Pokéballs, was now when her true task began. Church had to build her team, and she knew some locals that would be perfect for the job. A ways off the dirt path, she dug through the snow and dead leaves, cold stung her bare fingers. They would be in this area, she just had to find the right-- ah. Didn’t take too long. A right pile of stones, as she was saying, lifting two or three, she found a nest of sleeping Spinarak. Thankfully, they didn’t appear to be hibernating. The sporadic weather this season must have messed with their internal clock. Church’s eyes searched over them, the runt should be left with her family, the eldest is needed for direction among them, a male for breeding purposes in the spring. She didn’t have time to wait to see which one would _ want _to come with her, and she didn’t want to disturb their natural order of things. Finally, Church settled for a girl with a particularly long stinger, her markings shaped into quite a ghastly face. She pressed the Pokéball between her eyes, capturing her with only a few wriggles before the ball settled.

She placed the rock back and tried to cover it up as she found it, before then retreating to the trees. A bit more of a difficult search, trying to find a trunk with a hole in it, a cavity for her next party member. _ Eventually, _ a bit longer than she would have liked, she finally found one, Caterpies curled up in a ball together. She waved, flashed a pearly white smile, and waited until one brave soul wiggled forward to greet her. Setting the Pokéball in front of it, the bug entered the device willingly; another capture down, another girl. Caterpies were notoriously friendly and willing to tag along with trainers, so she hadn’t expected many problems on that front.

Successfully filling out her team, she thought it might be time for a little talk.

Summoning all three of her companions before her, she kneeled down to speak at their level. “Hello little ones.”

The Spinarak blinked, taking in her surroundings and processing she was not where she previously was. A cock of the head, nothing to indicate she did not want to be there, which was good. The Caterpie reached towards her, and Church responded, rubbing her horn. The positive affection seemed to make the spider jealous, as she pushed herself into Church’s lap. “Well, haha, hi to you too!”

The Chikorita, however, was much more shocked at her surroundings, backing up slightly. She didn’t seem happy at all. “Hey, hey, sweetie, it’s alright.” Church offered a hand, open, nonthreatening, and let the sauropod make her own choice to approach. Her field guide had informed her that their sweet spot was the nubs on its neck, so she gently rubbed at them until the girl appeared to relax. “See, I’m your friend. Your new trainer. My name is Church.”

She set the Spinarak in front of her, so all three could face her. “I’m on a very important mission. It might become very dangerous. There’s some very bad people we need to fight.” She placed a finger to her lips before the Chikorita could react, clearly distressed. Docile nature, perhaps? A slight problem, but that is what this conversation was for. “These bad people need to be taken down, or they could hurt a lot of people and Pokémon. It’s my job to stop them. However, it is _ not _your jobs.”

Church sat down, folding her legs together. “I won’t lie, I need your help. But I am _ asking _ for it. If you are scared, if you don’t want to fight bad people, I will let you go. Return you to the lab, to Professor Elm. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I want to be your trainer, and take care of you, and raise you, but if you’re not ready to follow through on my mission, I understand.

“If you decide later, that’s fine as well. Hearing about danger, and experiencing danger are two different things. I wanted to be honest with you about what we’ll be facing together, if you choose to come along. So.” She set the three Pokéballs in front of them. “First chance, tell me if you want to leave. There is no hard feelings.”

Silence followed.

Only the gittering of some of the locals, occasional snow falling off a branch.

First to react was the Spinarak as she reared back and let out a cry, before skittering forward and pressing the button, returning to the ball. The Caterpie followed suit, offended to be beaten to the punch. Last left was the nervous looking Chikorita as she continued to weigh her options in her little head. She looked between the ball and Church a few times, before making an unsure step forward.

“Little one.”

She jumped, startled.

“If you protect me, I will protect you. It’s the two of us, together.” Church gave a warm smile, lighting up the Chikorita’s face. She nodded, and took a stronger step forward, returning to the ball.

With that, Church had her party.

It was a relief to not have to search for new members, and she hoped they understood the gravity of the situation. She was sure they would be invaluable when push came to shove. Meganium, according to her research, were very sturdy; Ariados packed quite a punch as a physical attacker with the right moves; Butterfree, a well rounded ‘mon that, with the right moveset, could overcome all expectations. It was a good place to start.

Hiking up route 30 and 31 didn’t take long, maybe half a day; there was a dirt path carved out from foot traffic between Cherrygrove and Violet City, with a few kids itching for a challenge stopped her on the way, and it was a good test out for her team. Nothing truly important happened, Arceus blessing her travels so far. Not to Jynx it, so to say. Turning off the beaten path northeast, she headed towards Mr. Pokémon’s house; she could respect the man keeping to himself out of the cities and towns. Afterall, she was the same way. A previous high-ranking official in the League and known for having scouted names such as Lance and Surge, he had since retired and turned to breeding having the exotic Togekiss. The rarity of the line brought many his way. The name ‘Mr. Pokémon’ was something his co-workers had adapted during his days of the League from helping a young Oak collect the local fauna for his Pokedex expansion. His real name was Vance Waltz. He was a trustworthy man who’d been loyal to many big names and was more than happy to help the Agency.

There was no snow threatening the journey, and the chill was minimal. She’d have to leave an offering for Ho-oh for good weather at the next shrine in Violet.

Go in, get the report, leave and be on her way. It was going to be easy.

She didn’t bother knocking, she was expected.

Opening the door, however, she was greeted by not one older gentleman sitting at the dining room table, but two. One Professor Oak.

“He’s running a Gym now, and I would just like a… Vance, you didn’t lock your door?” One of the most prolific Pokémon researchers in the world stopped his conversation to look over at her and back to his companion. Mr. Pokémon looked just as sheepish, his eyes telling a story of accidents; how this was unintentional, he very much knew this wasn’t what was planned.

Church gripped the door handle, fear gripping her; Oak couldn’t possibly be a spy, that was nonsense-- but she needed keep up appearances! No one could know of her identity, this was deep cover. She needed to receive the report subtly! Not letting someone so well known and traveled know about her!

“Oh, ho! I was expecting someone, I told you!”

“Yes, I’m aware, but you should lock your door. Just about anyone could walk in, doesn’t that worry you?”

Breathing in from her nose, she forced herself to relax. “Helloooo, you’re Mr. Pokémon right? Professor Elm sent me on a super special errand, I’m here to pick something up!”

Mr. Pokémon stood up from the table, cane in hand as he made his way over to his desk, “Why, what a fine trainer you look like. Elm really knows how to pick them! Yes, you see, my Togekiss laid an egg and I don’t know where she got up to this time! I thought it would be great for his research if he could tell its parentage.”

“A Togepi egg? Wow! That’s so cool! I’ve never even seen a Togekiss.” She took a step in, closing the door. Oak was eyeing her, and she didn’t like that. Her disguise should be foolproof, but it’s not like they haven’t met before. The octave of her voice was higher than usual as well. Stop looking at her way! You damnable old man! Collect herself, she was overreacting and she knew it. Just play the lie. She inched towards the table, fidgeting with the zipper of her coat, “Ummm, excuse me, but are you… Professor Oak?”

He blinked, taking a moment to react, then chuckled and got up and offered a hand. “Why yes, I am.”

Church grabbed his hand with both of hers, shaking it. “Oh wow, oh wow, today’s just super! I can’t believe I get my first Pokémon AND I get to meet, well, you! Wow! You’re like, amazing.”

“Aha, it’s nice to meet you too, young lady. So, you say Professor Elm entrusted you with a Pokémon? You seem quite dependable. Mind if I take a look?” Church complied, putting the correct ball in his hand, and as he summoned her, she was quick to run behind Church’s legs, hiding from the now two strangers before her. “My, my, it looks like she’s already attached! You have the makings of a very accomplished trainer in you, I can tell.”

Oh, if only he knew.

“I have an idea!” The old man found his briefcase beside the table and fished through it, pulling out a red device. Oh. Oh no. “I’ve been expanding my research capacities into Johto recently and a new trainer like you would be perfect to hold a Pokédex. Entering any data on Pokémon you see would be monumental for me! That is, if you don’t mind running another, extended errand.”

Oh you old bastard. “Why… woooow, I’d love to! This is like, such an honor! Me, with a Pokédex! Thank you SO much!” She took the device from him, much to her hidden chagrin.

“Ha, it’s not just every day he hands out one of those, young lady!” Mr. Pokémon presented the egg in an incubator to her. “You should only be so lucky, what a big day for you!”

“There’s just so much happening, I’m so happy!” Church smiled wide, tucking the incubator into her hammer space. “This is just, wow, I’m saying wow a lot aren’t I? I can’t help it! What else do you say to all this! Thanks so much, both of you!”

There was a small exchange of pleasantries and goodbyes, Chikorita returning to her ball, and stepped out the door, letting out the deepest sigh. Oak would want a follow up on this eventually, and she may or may not have something for him depending on when that happens and if the mission is over. She felt sorry for taking this Pokédex over a kid who could actually be excited to help in the old man’s research, but there’s nothing she could do about it now. Maybe she’ll just fill in the information she already knew about those local to this region… just in case.

She didn’t have much time to ponder this as her Pokégear let out a resounding screech. What a ringtone on this thing! Did they get a gaggle of Whismur in a recording studio and record them screaming?? She’d have to change that.

Church picked it up quickly, if only to stop that blasted sound.

“Hello?”

“Agent!! I mean-- Ms. Everett-- Linn! You must come back at once, my lab has been violated! It happened so fast, they, they stole a Pokémon and I don’t know-- my notes as well-”

“I’ll be right there. What did they look like? Which way did they leave?” Shit. Dammit. Amateur hour over here.

“I-- They were-- They-they-they were black, and, tattoos, and-- blue hair!”

Oh. Oh no.

“Directions, Elm, give me directions!”

“East-- no, wait, west!! Route 29! I’m sure it was that way--”

Church hung up. She was already running, that description-- it could be anyone. It could be anyone but him, right? It couldn’t be him, he was probably still back at the Agency, being run through screening, annoyed to even be thought of as a traitor, as if he’d ever turn traitor, there’s no way he could, ever, never! It’s unthinkable.

Everything was rushing by so fast, she used the snow to her advantage, skidding down hill, barely avoiding tripping over roots-- feasibly she can make it back down in half the time if she rushed, she knew exactly where she was going this time, as opposed to the trek up, finding her way through the big empty forest, she’d have to catch whoever it was that was robbing the lab, if what Elm was saying was right, if the person did not fly away on a bird, if they didn’t choose to swim across the Cherrygrove lake-- oh this was simply ALL horrid odds, there was no chance she could possibly run into him-- them, it wasn’t for sure to be him, her thoughts were harried and rushed, she wasn’t thinking straight, clearly, she had to remain calm and follow the path, there was always a chance, it is not without hope.

The sun had since set by the time she rushed through Cherrygrove, everyone in the small town having since curled up cozy in their homes, the lights from the Pokémon Center and the Pokémart lighting her path. She was running out of breath, that was for sure, and she’d like to rest, but there wasn’t time for that! There’s much too much already going wrong with her mission and she wasn’t about to let--

She didn’t have time to finish her thought before colliding directly into someone.

Skulls clashed together, her hat flying off her throbbing head as she fell backwards, landing hard on the square of her back. Not wasting a moment, she rolled back, thrusting herself to her feet before her head stopped spinning; fists up as her eyes focused in the dark seeing the looming figure that seemed to be getting his bearings as well. Church barely held her gasp, fear and disappointment welling up inside her gut and churning it.

Agent Bishop stood before her, height towering over her, warped by her worry.

Why did it have to be him.

His face was twisted, worry matching hers. She wondered if his anxiety was acting up.

Neither let their reservations stop them, quick to throw a punch. Church landed an uppercut to his jaw, sending him stumbling back; she followed up with a kick to his gut-- which he caught. He twisted it and she was forced to follow, lest her break her ankle, falling flat on the ground; her other leg thrust into his crotch. A low, but necessary, blow. Bishop dropped her foot but nearly unphased, brought up his leg to drive his ankle into her back-- she barely rolled away in time, hopping up and gifting him an elbow in the ribs. Wind being knocked from one of his lungs didn’t stop him, as he trapped her arm under his own, returning her wonderful gift and kicking _ her _in the crotch.

In her few moments of recovering, he flipped her onto her back yet again. In the sliver of light, she saw him lift his leg again. Really, repeating himself so soon? Was he out of tricks. Maybe trying to end the fight quickly, making him sloppy. She once again rolled out of the way and this time, swept his legs out from under him. He hit the snow and she jumped on top of him, grabbing him by the neck and drawing her fist back.

Bishop coughed, gasping for air, pain worn clearly on his face.

She hesitated. A mistake.

He used the opening to rotate their positions, sitting on top of her. She caught his hands before he could grab her and headbutted him in the nose.

They each returned to their feet, fists raised, waiting for the other to make a move. They’d be trading blows and blocks without end at this rate. She needed something to throw him off. She’d pin him down, tie him up, and force him to talk. What was he doing here, why did he rob Elm’s lab,_ why were they fighting? _Why was he ready to fight the first fellow agent he came across, what did he do. There was a lot to be answered for. 

His nose was bleeding. An idea sprung to mind.

She grabbed a Pokéball from her belt, and chucked it at his face, hitting his square in the nose. He let out a cry of pain and Church tackled him.

As they tussled on the ground, the Chikorita was summoned from the tossed ball. She looked left to right, and then turned to see her new owner in a scruff. She panicked, crying out and searching for anyone to help. Bishop once again ended up on top of Church and drew back his arm, fist clenched tight. As she prepared for the impact, something unexpected happened. Vines grew out of the buds on the Chikorita’s neck, shooting out and wrapping around his arm, keeping it in place. They squeezed tight, illicting a cry of pain from the supposed assailant.

“Wait, no-- don’t hurt him!” Church reached out to her, trying to stop her. Stupid. They were clearly hurting each other, and this only served to confuse to poor Pokémon.

“Crap,” Bishop reached to his belt and threw a Pokéball of his own. “Tackle it!”

A Totodile was summoned, quick to act, pummeling its head directly into Chikorita. She cried out, vines releasing as she bounced back in the snow.

“Little one! Defend yourself, tackle right back!” Church called to her Pokémon as she struggled to get up, leaving her open for Bishop’s punch across her cheek. Shit. She couldn’t let her attention be split. She had to believe in her new pick that she could take this enemy on, and focus on Bishop. She had to get out from under him and she doubted another headbutt would suffice. He’d be prepared for that. She had one hand free, what could she do with that…

An idea struck her. 

She grabbed his wrist, pulled his fist down, and kissed it.

_ Church used Charm and it was super effective! _

Oh, what a reaction that gave, his face trying to process a multitude of emotions at once. It would be so cute, had this had been another one of their friendly spars. She used his moment of weakness to shove him off of her, stand, and kick him directly in that cute face of his.

It sent him bouncing over the snow, having him look up to find his Totodile defeated next to him. Church was impressed, her Chikorita did all that without direction. Both of them were a little short of breath.

She approached her fellow agent, finding her bag on the ground and reaching in, trying to find some rope. She had to have _ something _to restrain him. Church did her best not to take her eyes off him, watching him pull out a Pokéball to return his Totodile. She could allow him that much. When he began to get up, that’s where she drew the line. “Don’t move.”

“Why? Going to use another dirty trick on me?”

“Ha. As if I was the only one using dirty tricks. You’re so adorable.”

“Don’t mock me, Church.” He wiped his nose, smearing the blood across his face.

“Who said I was mocking? What if I was being genuine, did you ever consider that?” Now she was mocking him just a little bit. It was fun. He made it easy. “There’s some questions you’re going to have to answer, now. Don’t make me hurt you.”

“I don’t think so.” He pulled a Smoke Ball out from his fanny pack. When did he-- she spent a second too long looking into her hammer space. Shit.

“Bishop, don’t--”

“I can’t allow you to stop me.” It was too late. He squeezed it, the area flooding with, well, smoke, clouding her vision, and giving him ample time to run off before she could even find the spot he had previously been sitting.

“Shit.”

She kicked the snow.

“SHIT.”

She crouched down, holding her head. She shouldn’t have taken the time to-- to mess with him, it wasn’t the time! What was she thinking! Why _ wasn’t _she thinking. Why was he doing this, he couldn’t truly be betraying the agency. No, she refused to believe that.

She just wanted to know what the ** _fuck _ **he thought he was doing.

She was going to beat his ass for worrying her like this! How could he be so thoughtless!

Church was just trying to avoid blaming herself for wasting her time flirting with him and allowing him to get away. He could be vital to the investigation.

Her Chikorita approached her, cooing softly. She reached out a vine, putting it on her shoulder. Church turned to her, cupping her face; she rubbed her thumb against a light nick on her cheek. “You did very well. I’m proud of you.” Their foreheads gently touched together, Church closing her eyes. The Chikorita was surprised by this action, but leaned up slightly, bumping their heads together. She let out an excited cry.

Church smiled, a small chuckle escaping her, turning into a little bit of a laugh.

What a sweet little girl. She was excited to train her.

She made a mistake. Her mission will continue. And she will have this little girl by her side the whole way. Church picked herself up, picked her bag up, and picked her Chikorita up. They had to return to Elm’s lab and explain a few things, make sure the young man wasn’t too shaken up by the incident. She started back on the path to New Bark Town, ready to truly begin her journey once she was done with all this mess Bishop had left her.

“Now, what should I name you?”


	3. Fisherman's Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church faces her most difficult challenge yet: fishing! And a Gym Battle which is marginally less challenging.

_ Location: Violet City, Johto  
_ _ Date: January 11th, 2002 _

The Official Pokémon League, its competition and governing powers, was established in Japan in 1973 following the Great War, as a means to unify each region and establish a higher point of authority within each associated town. It signaled a new beginning for the country and ‘Gyms’ helped put previously back-wood towns with little traffic on the map and grow in population and prosperity. Gym Leaders became recognized as a sought after position with a hefty paycheck and public appeal, not to mention saying power in the direction of the region.

Even more sought after, of course, was the positions of ‘Elite Four’ and ‘Champion.’

Giving the people a goal to search after and new jobs helped bring currency traveling across the country once again.

It is not as if prior to these events, there was never Pokémon Battles, nor those of power considered having prowess in such a skill. Previously, there was bi-annual region-wide competitions to determine the most powerful trainer and Pokémon in the country, giving way to an ‘Elite Five’ so to say, in more modern terms, with the top five contestants becoming of great renown and offered government positions.

Of course, there was their ages and experience to consider. Background checks.

That’s just how things worked in the way of the world of Pokémon.

Those to be trusted by Pokémon and raised them to their full potential, to be loved and succeed together, training was considered an art; the ability to lead, the relationship established between you and your Pokémon was thought to be a test of your true character. This is why Dark trainers often would be thrice reconsidered in being a viable candidate, considering the supposed ‘True Nature’ of Dark-types as a breed of devious and mistrustful fiends.

This, also of course, being another wide-spread concept to be based on rumors and fears by those who first discovered such Dark-types. A true trainer of one would vouch for their extremely  _ loyal _ natures. But then, those people were considered as shady as their Pokémon.

The Agency had been there to do background checks into, not just Dark-type trainers, but of course,  _ everyone _ , and while there had been some failures in the past (Giovonni being the most recent to come to most citizens of Kanto’s minds) their record was _nearly_ spotless and that is what mattered. The only time anyone might had been rejected from the position would be the League’s ruling and public opinion.

There was also, of course, countless Gyms that have since began dotting the country with no official League badges to hand out, but in hopes of establishing their towns, or pitching to the League to bring them in and officiate them. Such was how it went.

Gym Leaders were all cut from different cloth, just about anyone could become a Gym Leader, and just about anyone could beat one, it all depended on the number of badges you had displayed to their attendant what team of theirs you would fight.

Violet City had been one of the first Gyms established in the Johto region and had been upheld by a family name through the years, each successor being one of the family. The current gym leader, Albert Hawks, had been heading the gym since his late teens; currently single, he would be succeeded by his only daughter at some point when he chose to step down from the role. The Hawks family always been hard-working, loyal people, happy to start people out on their journey, or end it, given the order their challengers appeared. Their Pokémon had also been passed down in the family, children receiving eggs from their parents when they came of age. As such, it had always been a Flying-type gym. The Agency had looked into them from time to time, as their Pokémon seemed to carry a mutation in the bloodline of evolving earlier than expected. Such cases were usually treated as abuse, and taken very seriously, but no evidence was ever found, and all those who checked on the state of the birds were always very happy and content with their lives.

As it stood, Albert would be the first Church would face on her ‘quest to be the very best.’

Church had been staying in one of the Pokémon Center’s free rooms for a day, taking time to look over the, admittedly, very small piece of intel she had received. She was hoping there would be something substantial of where to start her true mission, any shred of evidence of a secret base, of a place of operations, anything. Instead, it was a bunch of accounts of supposed sightings, missing Pokémon that were possibly stolen, one or two assaults by unknown assailants; the only piece of footing she could possibly find would be  _ someone  _ was in the market for Slowpoke Tails— a delicacy considered as such specifically for the fact that harvesting such a treat was cruelty towards the Pokémon. Left alive to suffer, usually justified with the fact they didn’t feel the pain (immediately) and that the tails grow back.

Absolutely abhorrent.

Regardless on if it was Team Rocket or not, Church would be putting a stop to it if she came across it. There was some strange signals up at Lake Rage, but that is quite a ways away and without a flier familiar to the region of Johto, she was plum out of luck. (Not to mention "Linn Everett" did not have her flying license as of yet.)

She’d just need to wait for the next intel drop.

She did have her first gym to think about. She did need to face them as they came to keep up her lie, but this would take some strategizing. There had been some major growths since their encounter with Bishop, and she was proud of that.

Jae the Chikorita had climbed her way up several levels, learned a variety of moves, including the very important Poison Powder, which she took a sample of to compare to her existing collection. It was very similar to those of the Vileploom line, surprisingly enough. She was indeed a very bashful one, curling up at compliments and wriggling her little stub of a tail. Also incredibly shy, and anxious, Church had observed, yet she powered through it to battle; she smiled fondly, it reminded her of a certain someone.

Stasja the Spinarak was making good progress, however she wouldn’t learn a hard-hitting move for some time. It was no fault of her own, Church was very aware of Ariados’ faults, what started out weak would blossom into a powerhouse and reliable partner. With a very potent poison, she’d like to mention. Stasja seemed to be incredibly proud, sure of herself, and one to stand her ground even in the face of adversity.

Data, from Caterpie to Butterfree incredibly quickly as they do, had blossomed into quite the fighter. She’d learned her share of powders as well, stun and sleep would be very useful in the future. Her Confusion would definitely be a devastating attack with her stats, at this level at least. Data was flashy, a show-off, and boastful. She’d struck up an interesting rivalry with Stasja, getting a rise out of the spider Pokémon at any chance she could, turning each battle into a competition.

Church thought it was adorable, what a team she had amassed. Already proud of them, happy to add them to her belt. She’d raise them to be real hell-raisers when the time called for it. But power alone would not win them the battle against Albert. Usually she had alternatives to Flying-types among her team, but sadly, that was not the case with the available Pokémon of this area. Brute-forcing it through strength alone was obviously an option, but she’d rather not risk a major injury among her team.

And thus, she must find a source outside of her specialty.

In front of Violet City’s impressive Sprout Tower was quite a lake, home to many local fauna despite being man-made. Young children frequented the area to feed the Magikarp that bubbled to the surface at the first sign of attention. The monks of Sprout Tower diligently kept it clean so that the Pokémon didn’t see need to leave, boasting the waters be pure as Suicine’s touch. Alright, old men, bragging a little too highly, if Church had anything to say about it.

She had a passing knowledge of Water-types due to certain experience of those around her, and so, that is what she chose to rely on in this situation.

It’s not as if Church wasn’t aware of other types, she just didn’t happen to be as familiar with them as she was her marks, and there was nothing wrong with that. Most trainers had a type that they just  _ knew  _ more than anyone else, and in Church’s case, had extensive history in breeding and training to their ultimate potential. She adored the Bugs, the natural underdog to surprise an enemy, and Poison-type Pokémon were the most underrated and underused due to the scarcity of pure Fairys in the east. She felt at home among them.

But this isn’t to say they didn’t have their weaknesses.

And in this case she was very aware.

And so here she sat, on the bridge to Sprout Tower, casting her line for the third time in fifteen minutes. She  _ knew  _ there was Pokémon here, why weren’t they biting! She bought the best bait the Mart had to offer!

She let out a frustrated sigh.

_ He  _ would have caught something by now. Bishop had a way with water.

Bishop was _like_ water, going with the flow, rolling with the punches, powerful like waves knocking enemies over without a second thought, an absolute force of nature; soft like the flow of a creek brushing shoulders with her in a meeting, ever changing yet always being  _ Bishop. _

She just had to be patient.

A Pokémon would bite her line, just as Bishop would fall into her hands and then she’d know what was going on with him. Stupid man.

Church adjusted her hat before casting her line again.

…

Nothing.

She was just about ready to give up, just as she loosed her grip on the old rod did the line grow taut. Just her luck in the situation, the damn thing nearly pulled her downward into the depths— Church pulled back with all her might, reeling the line in well as she could— she didn’t fish often, what if it broke? Was that a possibility? Should she stand?

What was the  _ hell  _ was fishing?

Whatever was on the other side sure as hell wanted to make her day difficult, as it kept tugging, drawing the line this way and that, and as she struggled, she seemed to finally be getting somewhere, it seemed to be close, all this seeming, and Church still wasn’t sure if she was going to catch the damn thing. Quick hands grabbed a Pokéball from her belt, summoning Data to her side.

“Be ready to put it to sleep, alright girl?”

The Butterfree nodded, fluttering in a circle, showing off her beautiful wings as she had a habit of doing since evolution. Oh, how Church adored that about her.

Finally,  _ finally _ , the catch broke the surface, and a Poliwag flew towards her face. She barely dodged out of the way as the two foot tadpole bounced on the bridge’s surface with a wet splat. It righted itself, turning only to keep tugging at the line, trying to bite the bait away from her. What a feisty little girl! Church was momentarily stunned, and it was a good thing Data was already out, or she might have missed her chance. The Butterfree acted as told, putting her to sleep in an instant. Fumbling about herself, she located an empty Pokéball and tossed it, metaphorically netting her catch.

That.

That was weirdly stressful.

How does anyone fish for  _ fun  _ that was  _ impossible _ !

She had to take several minutes to compose herself, Data flitting around her waiting for compliments.  _ Eventually  _ she found her voice, giving the girl a good pat on the head and cooing the reassurance to her ego she so desired. What a darling.

And so Talia the Poliwag joins the fray.

Church returned to the Pokémon Center to check out for the day, intending to move on after some training. Best leave the room for a kid who needs it. Her Pokedex read Talia as already quite up to snuff, but a little extra training never hurt; not to mention, Sprout Tower was right there. Violet City honestly had a lot going for it, what with the Gym, the Trainer’s School, and the monument that was Sprout Tower; the town saw a lot of foot traffic. Plenty of tourists along with trainers came this way despite it being somewhat out of the way of major cities such as Goldenrod and Olivine.

Before heading back to the teetering pagoda, Church stopped at the shrine dedicated to Ho-oh located right next to Violet City Gym, making an offering and praying for a successful training session. Most of the monks that dedicated themselves to the tower used Bellsprout in honor of the old legend pertaining the center beam or what have you (Church wasn’t much concerned for its specifics if she was being honest), which wouldn’t be good for the newest member, but some secondary battle experience was better than none. Plus, she had heard they had quite the Rattata infestation, so she might be able to help with that.

The head monk, Li, was a contact for the Agency but not listed among those who would be providing her information along the way. She didn’t know if that meant he was corrupt, or if it was just a big question mark for the Agency itself, they didn’t give her specifics. Clearly, if she wasn’t told to avoid him, it shouldn’t be too much trouble for her in the long run.

Talia bounced beside her, and it brought a smile to her face. This wouldn’t be too hard for her. She was aware of their strengths, very aware of their weaknesses, and while not personally familiar with the Poliwag line, she knew just the book for purchase at the Pokémon Center to alleviate that. Worst comes to worst, it’s out of stock, she’ll just check the next Pokémon Center.

Fighting her way up the tower was mostly uneventful. The monks weren’t exactly Elite Four members, to say the least, and Talia could even take out some of their Bellsprout with relative ease. Having the move Hypnosis was proving very useful. She liked that. She even mastered her Water Gun along the way, sending some Rattata scurrying back to their holes.

Church oozed over her growth, giving her a gentle squeeze and patting her sticky skin. “What a special girl you are, an accomplished girl, a strong girl! You’re going to be a player, I just know it. Look at that swirl, you’re so pretty!”

Talia pipped and blew a few bubbles, being completely buttered up.

As Church ascended to the final level, she was met with three more monks, all raring to go; she led Talia’s gaze to the single Hoothoot, letting her take care of them; for the rest, she summoned Stasja and Data, the two instantly locking eyes and turning the whole thing into yet another competition. There were three Bellsprout, and the challenge of who would face the last one was clearly enough to cause a fire under their bellies, just  _ needing  _ to show up the other. Ah, youth, it was darling. It reminded her of…

Bishop.

Bishop, who was here.

She caught sight of him beyond the center beam, talking with Li. Was Li perhaps more of a threat than the Agency predicted? Wait, no, talking to Bishop, why would he be a threat, unless Bishop was a threat to the agency, and he could simply not be, this was all a misunderstanding. It had to be. He just wasn’t explaining anything because he was an asshole.

She’d just have to  _ make him explain  _ in the most painless way possible.

The young monks seemed to notice where her eyes were going, and tried to get in her way. “Young miss, you must wait your turn.”

“The elder is busy with another trainer, but he will test you as soon as he is done!”

“It will be soon, patience is a virtue—”

She shoved her way through them, “Like, what’s a virtue? What does that even mean?”

Appearances, she had to keep up appearances, there were witnesses here, sure, Li was on the Agency’s list, but what of the rest of these monks? Apprentices of Li so it was possible they might be in the know, but there was no way to know for sure. She had to go about this in the most efficient way possible.

Church charged up behind Bishop, wrapped her arms tight around his abdomen, and  _ suplexed him into the floorboards _ . If he thinks he’s getting away this time without telling her what the  **fuck ** is going on, he has another thing coming, and she will do everything in her power to incapacitate him! She can make up excuses later.

He lay crumpled on the ground before her as she stood up proper, brushing herself off, and pointing to Li to not say a word, she would talk to him momentarily. “Send them away.”

“Ah— Ah— Go, I have a private meeting with this girl! I must test her strength and she is very impatient!” Nice lie, you human embodiment of a wrinkle. Luckily, they scattered like frazzled Pidgey, taking their defeated Pokémon with them. Her own stood by, confused by the spectacle, Data and Stasja shooting each other glances obviously waiting for praise.

“Agent Bishop.” Church crouched down, looming over him as he struggled to recover. “You and I need to have a very long talk. You were just  _ so  _ rude to me last time, you hurt my feelings! And I know you care about those. All three of them.”

“Giratina take you.” He muttered, rocking himself onto his knees, intending to push himself to his feet.

“Ah, ah.” She placed her hand on his head, and with little force, slammed his face back where it came from. “Not allowed. I like you below me. It’s a good view.”

He let out quite a frustrated sound. “Again with my nose! You’re going to break it!”

“It’s not broken yet, is it? No? See, I’m being nice.”

“You would not know how to be nice if life depended on it.”

“I’m always nice, sweetie.” She practically giggled. She loved their talks.

“You think you could get away with anything you want just because you’re cute.” He grumbled, low, fingers drawn into fists.

She gasped, mocking him, “You think I’m cute? Oh, Bishop~”

“Enough of this.” Bishop’s Pokémon were suddenly summoned— his Totodile accompanied by new friends of a Starmie and a— Zubat? What in the world was he going for there, he didn’t know anything about them! Her momentary shock was enough of an opening he was able to wretch her hand away from his head and tackle her with full force. Once again, the two of them rolling across the ground in quite a scuffle. And this time, he was sure to have her Pokémon distracted while doing such, as to not risk possible injury a second time.

He always thought ahead like that. It was so like him.

Being frustratingly obtuse with his intentions was also like him.

Agent Bishop was an agent with nearly as many accolades and renown as Church. Emphasis on almost. He always seemed to come in second best to her, no matter how hard he tried, he simply played second fiddle. And he clearly wasn’t happy about such things, as he constantly strived to better himself, and somehow get the best of her in the process. He would stop an exotics breeding ring run with ill-practice, she would manage to wrangle an entire trafficking operation to its knees. However, despite wanting the acclaim, Church always knew he had best interests at heart; it wasn’t about looking good, it was about doing the right thing to him. He just happened to want to look better than her while doing the right thing.

It had been like that since they were kids; neighbors, playing chicken on who’d wade out into the tall grass longer than the other, foolish in their young age risking possible injury but that’s children for you. Just a boy and a girl, flirting with danger and certainly not flirting with each other. Their first Pokémon battle, at odds with their first catch, Church with her Seviper and Bishop with his Zangoose. The battle to be the start of many, always aiming to one-up each other, to come out on top, to be the very best specifically to be better than the other. Falling out of touch as their journeys took them beyond the reaches of Hoenn, going their separate ways possibly never to meet again; and then, somehow, by luck, by chance of fate, meeting up yet again in the ranks of the Agency. On one hell of a mission mind you, but that might be a tale to tell for another time. Much to Bishop’s agony, having one of the few times he saved her life tucked away in the back of her many followed accomplishments to be held over his head.

And yet, despite what one might assume otherwise, there was a nobility to him that Church knew very personally. He wanted to be better than her, sure, but that was a personal vendetta they’d never outgrown. He was truly a fine man, a fine agent, and one to be admired for his willingness to help people. His heart was simply too big to turn a blind eye. Bishop joined the Agency to help others, and he’d never stop doing that.

That’s why Church refused to believe Bishop could possibly be a traitor. So why the fuck were they fighting like this, and why wouldn’t he tell her what was going on!

Surely, in the past, he’d been quiet about his assignments out of spite of her gentle teasing; and as stated, despite being such a fine man, he was also a fine asshole, but why, out of all the times to be silent of his intentions, was he being silent NOW.

He had her straddled currently, and she just barely avoided a strong right hook, his knuckles hitting the floorboards hard next to her head. Church kicked her legs, one proper push to roll them over, now it’s her chance to sit on top of him. Bishop didn’t like that and shoved her hard in the chest, sending her back.

“I’m done with this.” He recalled his Pokémon quickly as Church recovered, getting to her feet, ready for more of a fight. He held up an Escape Rope, showing it off to her, his turn to do the mocking. “Stop getting in my way!”

“Don’t you dare!” She lunged at him, but it was too late, as he pulled the end of it, teleporting out of her grasp. “Bishop!  _ You _ !” She strangled to air. Nothing much else she could do… or so she thought. She whipped around, seeing a very distressed Li standing with his back to the wall. “What did you tell him? Why was he here? It would be best you answer my questions quick, or I may not be very nice.”

“He— he just wanted information, R-Rocket activity in the area. Nothing else!”

“And? Is there any information?”

“There’s— Azalea town, it’s, there’s rumors. That’s all!”

“Why did he want to know about Rockets. How do you know about Rockets. Are you in league with their resurrection?” 

“What, no, never! The young masters, they hear talk, and so I hear talk! There’s been those coming to pray for the safe return of their missing Pokémon, and they—”

Church took a menacing step towards him, looking him over. His reactions seem genuine, he  _ could  _ be lying, but was there anything to benefit in the situation? Covering Bishop’s ass for sure. But what would he be covering for, Bishop would need foul intentions. And she was choosing to believe he did not have foul intentions. Oh, how she hated this whole situation. As the Agency had perceived, it was difficult to trust anyone that hadn’t been cleared. Li had been reliable. Bishop was reliable. She would choose to believe that this information was reliable for the moment.

“You’re off the hook for the moment, but if I need to come back here, I will not be forgiving. Understand?”

“Y-yes.”

This mission had become a huge conflict of interest, to say the least.

She returned her Pokémon, who were waiting patiently for her, and started her long, slow trek down the stairs of the tower. Azalea Town, hm. A small town, but lively; it had a successful logging business to provide for the region, a charcoal company, along with being the epicenter of the Apricorn production, a unique export produced by the same family for generations. Also something of note: the Slowpoke Well. A well made to provide for the town that had since dried up and become a habitat for the pink creatures.

And her most substantial piece of evidence currently was Slowpoke tails.

Hm.

Food for thought, to say the least.

She rolled her shoulder, a little sore from the fight. Nothing to hold her back, but still. A little hassle she hadn’t expected to happen today. It was odd. What was Bishop doing with a Zubat… he was a Water and Ice specialist. He didn’t know how to care for those precious bats. She was concerned, maybe he was playing outside his comfort zone as she was.

Another topic to best him at, she supposed. Training a Water-type will be easy for her. Talia’s already doing so well, and definitely up for the Gym! Oh, look at her little darling!

Arriving in the lobby of the Gym, she noticed a few Machoke hanging around, their trainer appeared to be a construction worker. Perhaps changing the layout to the Gym? It was the slow season for challenges, that would make sense. Last she browsed the guide, his little gimmick was fake pitfalls along the walkway. Changing it up would be good, less child endangerment. Church had made her appointment this morning, and there wasn’t anyone else before her, so the attendant let her through into the very much under construction area. A structure suspended far above her head, half-built with tarps hanging over it. The floor before her was flat, and there were two other trainers belonging to the gym meant to test her mettle before facing down Albert.

They didn’t make much of a challenge to note, and Talia rolled through them easily. With her Hypnosis, Church didn’t even have to think of using Data as she planned! What a player she was. Oh, she’d miss this thrill! Watching young Pokémon thrive under her hand and only grow more powerful with each battle. It was pure beauty! Absolutely artful! Splendid!

She gave her a pat on the head and walked past the two defeated trainers, heading up the stairs to the platform in the back of the gym. Albert stood there along with a small child, who couldn’t be more than ten, wearing a jacket a size too large for them. The Gym Leader gave a hearty laugh and pat the child’s shoulder. “Hello challenger! I’m Albert of the Violet City Gym. Today, if you will, you’ll be facing my  **son** , his name is  **Falkner** .”

Son? Records only recorded him having a daughter… oh.

“ **He** is just as skilled as I in the way of Flying-type Pokémon, you won’t be able to clip  **his ** wings easily!” What a darling man, being so supportive. The emphasis of his statements were so sweet, and reminded Church of her foster parents and how they handled her transition. Always happy to bring up how happy they were to have a daughter, and the like. 

The child stepped forward, armed with two Pokéballs, putting on a brave face. “I’m your opponent today, and I’ll show you the magnifying power of bird Pokémon!”

“Magnificent!” Albert whispered loudly.

“Mag-magnificent! Magnificent bird Pokémon!” Falkner corrected himself, red in the face.

Church couldn’t help but giggle, prepared to steamroll this boy. “Bring it on! I’m ready!”

A Pidgey was the first to be sent out, instantly whipping up a storm of sand and clouding the playing field. Typical first move, and not one to fear. However, it caused the opening play of Hypnosis to miss. She could try again, shoot blindly, but they may not have time for that. Talia’s strengths were not her ability to take a hit, not at this stage of evolution; she did have one very good thing going for her though. She held her breath, waiting for the Pidgey to reappear. As much as this gym challenge may seem like a distraction from her true purpose in Johto, it was, in fact, a small blessing. This would be proper training for her new team, to prepare them for bigger battles which their safety could be on the line. She’d do her best to avoid that, of course, but that isn’t to say it was something they wouldn’t be seeing.

The enemy suddenly cut through the cloud, divebombing beak first towards her for a Tackle with all its might, intending to pierce her soft flesh right through her natural bullseye; and, effortlessly, Talia dodged out of the way. She rolled to the side, using her form to her advantage before planting her feet firm and letting out a powerful Water Gun, sending the Pidgey flying. It bounced to the ground, down, but not out, and attempted to take flight again. Without mercy, Talia sprayed it once again, keeping it down and knocking it out in the process.

Just as planned.

They had gone over strategy together before ending the Gym, and Talia was quick to take to it. She was excited to see battle, or possibly, to show her ability; wanting to live up the expectations placed upon her. What a good guppy Church had fished up. She would be a worthwhile investment out of her comfort zone for sure.

Albert, acting as referee, raised his hand, “Pidgey is unable to battle.”

“Alcor, no!” Falkner gasped, recalling the beaten bird. “You did well.” He paused, raising the next Pokéball. “We can still fly, we’re not out yet!”

Next up was a Pidgeotto, an underleveled Pidgeotto, sure, but never one to underestimate the enemy. They had a plan for this. “Talia!” The Poliwag turned tail and returned to her side, allowing her to toss out her next Pokémon, giving the bird a face full of Poison Powder. Jae stood her ground, as it flapped its wings wildly, sending out strong gusts in all directions; the attack seemed to land right in its eyes, Jae had gotten just the right aim to blind it. Having done her work, she turned tail and slapped her leaf to Talia’s tail to pass the baton.

“Calm down Jet, use Roost! They won’t clip our wings with such dirty tricks!” Falkner shouted, arm thrown out in his Pidgeotto’s direction.

Dirty tricks? Why, that hurts her feelings! Well, maybe a feeling. A single feeling. The bird kicked up some more sand and descended into the cloud to heal. But this made it the perfect target, Talia should be able to find it with ease! “Go, Talia, Water Gun!” One straight shot indeed sent the bird bouncing backwards and sliding to Falkner’s feet. My, that battle was a little easier than she had predicted. Perhaps they trained a little too much. It just saved some time later.

“My dad’s precious bird Pokémon…” The boy frowned, kneeling down and picking up the bird half his size, carefully tucking it into his arms. “Mmm… a win is a win. You win. And I lost. Come get your badge.”

“Well put, my  **boy** !” Albert walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But in the future, wait for your referee to announce the end of the fight.”

“Yes, sir! Of course.” Falkner was flustered, and trying not to cry. He did well, if not a little fractured from his Pokémon. A guess might be because they were still his  _ father’s  _ and not his own Pokémon yet. Only a guess.

She kneeled down to her own Pokémon, giving Talia a good pat on the head and wiping the sand from her slimy skin. She’d need a dunk in the lake before they left to get clean. “What a strong girl you are. Right off the bat, I knew it. I knew you were the best.

“And you,” She turned, beckoning Jae over. “We couldn’t have won without you. What good aim you have.” They touched foreheads. “Good, very good.” Jae let out a happy cry and nuzzled up to her. That having been sorted, she recalled her Pokémon and headed over to receive her prize. The Zephyr Badge, and a technical machine, for Roost. She wouldn’t be making much use of it, but the thought that counts. She gave a thumbs up at Falkner, giving him a wink. “You were like, so awesome! I can’t wait to battle you again if you’d let me!”

“Oh— I. I’ll win next time! I’ll be that much tougher! And make my birds proud!”

“I’m sure you will.”

Albert seemed satisfied with their exchange, giving Church a strong pat on the back to see her off. She feigned being thrown off her feet, laughing awkwardly and waving as she left. First badge down, now on with her investiga—

Her Pokegear’s ringer buzzed out loud from her pocket.

It was Elm.

“Hello Miss Ch— Linn! It’s Professor Elm. You see, I investigated that egg you retrieved from Mr. Pokémon for me and, well, it’s by all means a Togepi egg as expected. We really can’t begin studies under it hatches, and I came up with a wonderful idea: You should raise it!” Oh lord, she wasn’t equipped for that. This was at least a better planned excuse than his email fiasco. “I sent ahead one of my assistants to the Center in Violet City, so why don’t you go pick it up! Talk to you soon!”

He hung up without even giving Church a chance to reply. Smooth. What if the lines were bugged? They weren’t, but this was completely unbelievable! Just assuming she’d want this damn egg without caring for her opinion?

A sigh.

She went to go pick up the intel drop, knowing she had nothing to complain about. It wasn’t his fault. She may still have a sour feeling in her gut from her run-in with Bishop. Church went to the counter first, handing over her Pokéballs to get a top up, before searching the lobby for the very harried aid sent over. There was currently five other young trainers, three of which were crowded around a television personality Church just barely recognized, trying to guess a word, or so she assumed. The table behind him had several egg incubators on them, perhaps a giveaway to promote a new segment on his show? She really didn’t care, she wasn’t too fond of celebrities outside those of the training profession. Two hikers were boring over a map next to the video phones, one of the other trainers was next to her at the counter asking Nurse Joy for directions, and the last trainer was sitting in the lounge sharing a meal with his Girafarig. But where or where was the aid with this oh so wanted present to give her?

Hunched in a corner, looking quite unkempt, two Magnemite hovering circles around him like hungry Fearow. Was he using them to ward off children? Well he was doing a good job, looking so unsociable and uncomfortable. He must have been thrust from the lab without much warning. Clutched tightly in one hand was an egg incubator, and in the other was a folder.

She marched over, hand flung in the air, “Hellooooo~! You must be the guy Professor Elm sent, riiiiiight? Is that the egg, oh, I’m so excited! Togepi are, like, so cute, and sweet, and I never thought I’d meet one, let alone raise one!”

“What, um, you, are you Linhardt Everett?” He adjusted his glasses, the two Magnemite stopping between them. Clearly his small form of barrier. What a nerd. She just said she was here for the egg. Idiot.

“Thaaaat’s me, but I prefer Linn! It’s much cuter, just like me!” Church cupped her cheeks, showing off what a cute face she had. 

The aid didn’t have much to say to this. His Magnemite parted and he thrust the incubator into her hands, followed by the folder. “These are instructions from the Professor on raising the Toge line! An exotic such as them have specific diets that must be followed and must be handled delicately! Everything you need to know is inside! I will be going now!”

And he did just that.

He just  _ left _ .

Did the man not know how to exist outside a lab setting? Absolutely ridiculous.

Well, it didn’t matter to her much, she got what she needed. She supposed she’d keep the egg as long as it needed to be hatched, and then send it off through the PC back to Elm. There was no way she’d raise it. A Pokémon that started off so frail and delicate would not be suited for her mission, and she didn’t have the space to baby such a creature. Her team needed to be filled with those who can carry their own weight and face down dangers. She wouldn’t want the poor dear hurt and damaged for life!

While she waited for Nurse Joy to call her up (which wouldn’t be more than a few minutes, it is not as if there were any outstanding injuries among her party. Such an early gym battle would not be a problem with her advanced experience), she leafed through the notes given to her by Elm. There was quite a bit of photocopied reading about the Togekiss line, their origins, their care, their diet, how to take care of their grooming, tips on quick evolution techniques, the discovery of the Shiny Stone and Togekiss itself, plenty of information that Church  _ wouldn’t  _ need, and she was getting a little frustrated by just how much he was hiding a tree in a forest. Finally, finally, she reached the information that pertained to her.

And oh. Well.

It looks like she should head down to Azalea Town immediately.

Confirmed sightings of Team Rocket hanging around Slowpoke Well and attempting to sell their tails to the locals.


End file.
